Joyride
by Silent Dreamer
Summary: ohh a trip to a cabin. what will happen on the way there?


Authors Note: hey peoples this is our lovely story. Sard has this in story form it's shorter. I have it in script form. Well r/r please?????  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Duo: (answers the phone) Hello? ...QUIT CALLING ME! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK! JUST DIE ALREADY! AHHHH!!!!  
  
Guy on Phone: (hangs up)  
  
Duo: (hangs up)  
  
Sard: Whoa! who was that?!  
  
Duo: wrong number. some guy asking for Malisa.  
  
Sard: oh  
  
Heero: i'm telling ya.. ask for their address and i'd be happy to go and blow 'em up!  
  
Dreamer: *gasps* HEERO YUY!!! *elbows him in the gut*  
  
Heero: hn  
  
Duo: (looks over at Heero & Dreamer) how long have you been there?  
  
Dreamer: *shrugs* a few hours or so  
  
Duo: how the hell did you get in my house?  
  
Heero: we just sorta... appeared... i guess  
  
Quatre: I'm bored  
  
Trowa: we've sitting here all day  
  
Sard: yeah i know.  
  
Duo: that's we do all the time. until something exciting happens *knock at door*  
  
Duo: who the hell is it!!!  
  
*no answer*  
  
Duo: *steam coming out of his ears* I SAID... WHO IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: fuck you! i'm not answering the door. Quatre: DUO BE NICE!!! *goes to the door and opens it* there's nobody there......  
  
Dreamer: i hate people that do that  
  
Duo: that's why i said i didn't want to answer the door, stupie.  
  
Trowa: why is it we just sit around all day. lets go outside.  
  
Sard: Better! (show's everyone the magazine i was reading) we'll go here  
  
Dreamer: *not wanting to get up* where???  
  
Duo: IT'S A BRA!  
  
Sard: oops! wrong picture  
  
Dreamer: duo i'm sure you wouldn't mind going there anyways  
  
Duo: hey! i resent that!  
  
Wufei: put a cork in it! where are we going Sard?  
  
Sard: HERE! my dad's cabin. (points to picture of cabin surrounded with a circular living room on a sunny beach) my dad has one just like this!  
  
Dreamer: YAY!!!!!!! I love cabins!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sard: ROAD TRIP!!  
  
Dreamer: i'll go get the food!!!  
  
Dreamer: (goes to get food. comes back out and finds that everyone is already in the car and packed) wow! that was fast.  
  
Sard: DREAMER! get in the car. we decided to stop by McDonalds!  
  
Dreamer: well i got enough food to last us a lifetime  
  
Heero: We're going to McDonalds! (yanks her into the car) Dreamer: okkay! ^_^ i gots lots of food for the cabin for snacks for when we get there!  
  
Duo: (driving. stops at a stop sign but doesn't move for a while)  
  
Sard: DUO! there's no one on the road! move already.  
  
Duo: hang on (looking into the window) there's a guy behind me. i want to see how long it takes to tick him off  
  
Dreamer: this should be amusing  
  
Quatre: hehehehehehehe  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Guy honking his horn from behind them: (reads our bumper sticker: 'Out of my mind. Back in 5 minutes')  
  
Duo: *laughs* should we go or stay here?  
  
Sard: (lays back) i'm fine right where we are.  
  
Guy: **honk*honk**  
  
Duo: ah, lets move for him. (drives across the street to the other stop sign)  
  
Guy: (pulls up in front of us and stops)  
  
Duo: DAMNIT!  
  
Dreamer: *laughing her arse off*  
  
Duo: alright that's it!!!!!!!!!!! *rams the car into the guy*  
  
Guy: HEY WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR BAKA!  
  
Duo: NOBODY CALLS ME BAKA!  
  
Sard: yeah we do.  
  
Duo: (to Sard with a sad face) I know. but i just want to sound like the tough guy  
  
Dreamer: in otherwords nobody but us calls you baka  
  
Duo: yeah so beat it creep before i ram into you again!!  
  
Quatre: poor car  
  
Duo: poor my ass! it looks pretty expensive to me! (rams it again)  
  
Quatre: kill that guys car all you want!!! i was talking about this one!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: don't worry about this one. it's a cheap piece of crap anyway. (leans out of the car to yell at the guy in front of him) WITH 500 HORSE POWER!!!!!!! (rams the guy's car)  
  
Sard: what you calling cheap!!!! this thing cost a bundle!!!!  
  
Duo: o.O you're right. maybe i should stop being a jerk. (turns right around and rams him again) temptation got the better of me.  
  
Sard: oh well it was Quatre's money anyway!!!  
  
Quatre: WHAT!!!!  
  
Dreamer: oops....  
  
Quatre: DUO!  
  
Duo: well, (sarcastically acting like a prissy girl) if you you wanted it that much you shouldn't have lent it to me (turns right around and starts honking the horn)  
  
Dreamer: *laughing her arse off*  
  
Duo: (reads the passage) whats an 'arse'?  
  
Dreamer: ass you idiot!!!!!!! you know like your butt!  
  
Duo: your ass fell off?  
  
Everyone: *falls down anime style*  
  
Duo: whaaaaaaaaaaat? what did i do now  
  
Dreamer: Sard i give up... you explain it to him  
  
Sard: explain it yourself. aint my problem.  
  
Duo: (rams the guy again)  
  
Sard: STOP THAT!  
  
Duo: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?!?  
  
Heero: DUO STOP IT OR I'M GONNA CHOP THAT BRIAD OF YOURS OFF AND I WILL TOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: (put the car in reverse and backs up really fast)  
  
Heero: (falls backwards)  
  
Duo: (rocks the car back and forth, back and forth)  
  
Everyone: (toppling over in their seats)  
  
Heero: THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes out a pair of scissors and chops his braid off*  
  
Wufei: *laughing*  
  
Duo: what's so funny!!!  
  
Wufei: i didn't think he'd accually do it!!!  
  
Duo: it was a fakie! hahaha! (takes of fakie and real hair folds out)  
  
Heero: (attempts that braid)  
  
Duo: (rocks Heero back on his butt and leaps out of the car)  
  
Dreamer: Heero? ...Heero?  
  
Heero: (wakes up) hun?  
  
Dreamer: good. I'm glad you're okay. while you were hallucinating we got away from that guy.  
  
{it's night and Trowa's driving}  
  
Heero: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dreamer: HEERO!!!! *wakes him up* are you okkay?  
  
Heero: where am i???  
  
Duo: you said something about cutting off my hair and fell back and hit your head. WHY WON'T THIS ASSHOLE MOVE!!  
  
Heero: hn  
  
Duo: TROWA RUN INTO HIM FOR GAUD SAKES!  
  
Trowa: well, Duo, i'm not like you. i'll wait till he moves  
  
Quatre: he's not moving. (looking in at the guy)  
  
Sard: omg...he isn't  
  
Dreamer: when are we going to get there???  
  
Heero: yeah how much longer do we have to drive?  
  
Sard: he still isn't moving  
  
Everyone: (leans over the seats to see)  
  
Wufei: onna, go look and see if he's okay.  
  
Dreamer: YOU GO LOOK! i'm not getting out of this car!  
  
Trowa: I'll go look (steps out)  
  
Dreamer: good luck  
  
Trowa: you mean i have to go alone!  
  
Dreamer: fine i'll come with you  
  
Trowa+Dreamer: *walk towards the car*  
  
Dreamer: (huddled behind T)  
  
Trowa: sir? sir are you alright?  
  
{no answer}  
  
Dreamer: sir?  
  
Dreamer & Trowa: (give each other a look)  
  
Trowa: (leans over to look in the car)  
  
Dreamer: i'm scared  
  
Trowa: it'll be okkay  
  
Dreamer: you sure???  
  
Trowa: positive *leans back into the car to see if the guys okkay*  
  
Dreamer: are you really sure?  
  
Trowa: posit...OMG!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dreamer: *screams the highest pitch you could ever hear in your life and faints*  
  
Heero: what the hell!!!! *runs and catches Dr before she hits the ground* what happened??  
  
Trowa: WE KILLED HIM!  
  
Quatre: (leans over and checks his pulse) he IS dead!  
  
Duo: (runs over) nuh huh! there's no blood.  
  
Quatre: judging by how cold the skin is and the signs around the car and body, he had a heart attack when we 1st hit him. he's been dead for hours.  
  
Sard: (cries on Duo's chest)  
  
Wufei: BAKA! you killed him!  
  
Duo: No!!!! i couldn't have killed him!!!!  
  
Dreamer: hey look... what's that!!! *points to a bottle of pills*  
  
Heero: what the hell...  
  
Quatre: (looks at the pills) he was on medication. this man had a very weak heart. no wonder it was so easy to kill him.  
  
Trowa: maybe we should check his wallet.  
  
Dreamer: why not? we already killed him. why not just rob his ass. *opens his wallet* hey there's a note inside. It looks like a suicide note  
  
Duo: oh wait! there's more! it says "p.s. this is not a suicide note. i've run away from home"  
  
Everyone: :'( AWW...  
  
Dreamer: oh thank gaud  
  
Trowa: whew  
  
Dreamer: wait. what are we supposed to do?  
  
Sard: (to Dr) what do you mean thank gaud?! if he didn't kill himself then we killed him!!  
  
Dreamer: oh yeah.  
  
Quatre: (looking at the driver's license) he's only 16. i wonder why he would run away from home.  
  
Dreamer: well lets call and find out  
  
Heero: or we could just go to his house  
  
Duo: AHH! no we can't!!! we killed him! they'll sue us!  
  
Dreamer: no! you killed him. they'll sue you.  
  
Duo: I KNOW! please don't let me go to jail!  
  
Trowa: chill duo, we don't have to say anything we could just say that we found him like that  
  
Dreamer: yeah duo they never have to know that you're a MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: NOOO!!! I'M NOT A MURDERER!  
  
Sard: (points to Duo sarcastically) humph! the God of Death.  
  
Duo: so what's in a name?  
  
Dreamer: apparently alot!  
  
Duo: WHAT DO WE DO?!?! WHAT DO WE DO!?!?!  
  
Sard: we'll make it look like an accident  
  
Dreamer: omg omg omg how are we going to do that *starts going off into a nervous breakdown*  
  
Heero: *slaps her*  
  
Dreamer: (comes to her sences and slaps Heero back)  
  
Trowa: i know. we can crash the car. if anybody found it they would see he had a heart attack and crashed in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Duo: YES! that's what we'll do!!  
  
Dreamer: yeah yeah yeah, we'll push it off a cliff! yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Heero: *slaps her again*  
  
Dreamer: (grabs him by the shoulder and punches him) STOP THAT!!!  
  
Heero: stop what?  
  
Sard: (gets in the truck and shoves the guy over so i can drive) Dreamer: hehehehehehehehehehehehehe drive it over a cliff hehehehehehehehehehehehehe  
  
Heero: *slaps her once again*  
  
Sard: (drives it to the side of the road and gets out)  
  
Everyone: (pushes it down the side of the road)  
  
Dreamer: *starts laughing like a maniac*  
  
Heero: *slaps her twice*  
  
Quatre: actually, the truck was pretty cold. if the medication was thrown off balance by coke or something it would give a died feel. meaning that victim was alive.  
  
Guy in Car: what the...OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (crash. explosion)  
  
Everyone: **sweatdrop** 


End file.
